Rock Princess
by cuito
Summary: She liked to party secretly and no one was going to stop her from rocking the night away. [SasuSaku]
1. Party!

**A/N:** Ok, ok…I know I shouldn't be doing this especially when I need to finish my other stories, but I couldn't help it. The idea for this story just popped into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I finished typing it. It won't be that long…of course unless for some odd reason I can't stop typing then it's a different story, and I hope it does turn out the way I pictured it in my mind. (crosses fingers)

I do have to warn you though this fic is **AU**. I just felt like writing something different for the characters, even though I already do, but this is a giant leap from what I usually write.

The Naruto gang is in high school (I bet you've already seen this before, how original) and they're about sixteen-ish and eighteen-ish depends on the character. The story mostly revolves around Sakura, since la quiero muchisimo! Whoa, Spanglish! Anyways, Naruto and Sasuke are already seventeen while Sakura is still sixteen, but going on seventeen. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, is in college studying to be an engineer. He's twenty-two years old. Sakura has a _little_ crush on him and on someone else... I won't say anymore. I don't want to ruin any little surprises I might have for future chapters.

I really do hope you all enjoy it! And please don't hesitate to leave a review.

- - - - - - - - - -

Why was she late again? Oh, that's right she was too busy trying to change her image before going to school. Who would have ever thought that securing a wig to your scalp was extremely difficult and not to mention time consuming, especially when you only had ten minutes before the school bell rings. She, being the top in her classes when it came to grades and conduct, was never late to school. Never. Geeks were never late to school; it was unheard of. Well, by definition she was labeled a geek because of her ungodly knowledge of everything and love for education…and it could have also been her image of what she liked to call "Ordinary" or "Simple" although her Mother would have argued against it calling it 'repulsive', but she preferred being called 'intelligent individual' or 'brain' or even 'hey, you', but not geek or nerd and definitely not loser. That was just an insult and not to mention just downright rude.

She kissed her Father's cheek loudly, who in return just nodded his head at her with a wide grin splattered on his face while reading his newspaper…upside down. Sakura shook her head and snatched the paper out of her Father's grasp and turned it around so he could enjoy his reading more comfortably. The perky teen turned around to kiss her Mother goodbye but stopped suddenly when her Mother waved her delicate hand at her indicting that she was too busy on the phone. Sakura frowned but it quickly disappeared when her Father yanked on her large sweater causing her to trip over her own two feet and land harshly on the chair next to him. She watched as the handsome grown man she adored wink at her and quietly eat his burnt toast and sip his dark coffee. When her Mother left the kitchen area to retrieve something from the room next door Mr. Haruno mimicked his wife's earlier actions, which had Sakura bursting into mad giggles.

She kissed him on the cheek once again and hastily made her way to the door only to bump right into her Mother who in return gave her a glare non-to pleasantly. Sakura apologized a dozen times, kissed her on the cheek and before Mrs. Haruno could even utter a single threat about her daughter's choice of clothing or disgraceful unlady like manners, Sakura dashed out of the door and ran down the street away from her lovely Mother.

Brushing dark strands of hair away from her apple green eyes Sakura quickly rummaged through her bulky, bright pink bag searching for her thick-framed glasses. She bit her lip in concentration and when her small hand came across the smooth, cool surface of the frames she snatched the glasses out of her bag with a big whooping "Ah-ha!" and quickly yet clumsily slapped them on the bridge of her nose. Smiling in triumph, Sakura kept her quick pace to school not really paying any attention to the quiet snickers and obvious pointing she received as she passed some of her classmates in the front lawn of Konoha high.

She sighed depressingly and rubbed her left shoulder with her right hand. It was a habit she developed not that many years a go, one that irked her Mother constantly. Of course everything she did always irked her sweet, dearest Mother. Bah! Really now, what was her problem? It wasn't as if Sakura was a bad daughter, she was an excellent and hardworking student, she excelled in everything and she hardly ever got into any kinds of fights…

…Well, except that one time at band camp when the camp's bully decided to pick on her. He had the honor of sporting the results of the famous Haruno uppercut. Her Father had been very proud of her that day when he received a call from the camp's director about the poor boy she beat into a bloody pulp, he had even played hooky at work to pick her up all the way at band camp with balloons and gifts. That week he had boasted on about his little princess to everyone he came across whether if it was at work, at home, or even on the streets. He had even gone as far as calling his childhood rival, Mr. Uchiha, during work to claim her daughter much more worthier than the two sons Mr. Uchiha had.

Her Mother was a different story though, once they arrived at their home her Mother preceded to lecture her about proper lady like conduct. Although most of that notorious lecture she received ended up going through one ear and out the other.

'_Three minutes to the bell,'_ was all Sakura could think of as she watched the grand clock tick away. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that there were people standing leisurely in the corner of the hallway causing her to smack dab into a lean body. They both tumbled to the ground with Sakura on top of the brooding young man she happened to run into. Her face was planted in his hard chest crushing her glasses deeper into her flesh uncomfortably, their legs tangled in a mess, and when she inhaled softly she quickly recognized his scent. He smelled just like his older brother, her idol, Uchiha Itachi.

A high pitched screech woke her from her pleasant daydream of the older Uchiha sibling, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU GEEK!"

The beautiful yet fuming blond cheerleader pointed an accusing finger at the poor, embarrassed Sakura who was desperately trying her best to get off the irritated Sasuke and up off the dirty ground. She mumbled her apologies and before she could break free from the horrible scene the very irate young woman, Yamanaka Ino, slammed her against the surface of the lockers.

Sakura gritted her teeth in anger. The last thing she needed was to get into a physical fight over something so petty with the most popular girl in school, even if all she wanted at the moment was to knock out the pretty blonde's perfect, white teeth.

She calmed down a bit, "I'm really sorry. I didn't see where I was going and I accidentally crashed into Uchiha-san."

The blond leaned forward angrily as she swiftly pulled her hand up in the air to strike Sakura, but a strong grip held Ino's hand back from coming into contact with Sakura's tender cheek.

The bored looking young man sighed tiredly, "Geez, Ino. Do you have to go around picking on Haruno-san all the time? Now you're gonna make her late to class. So troublesome…"

"Stay out this you idiot! This is between me and the loser!" she yelled back. Shikamaru backed away from Ino as her loud yelling echoed down the hall. Man, could that girl yell or what?

"Well, just so you know…Uchiha managed to escape your death grip of love while you were distracted," he calmly said.

Ino immediately let go of the strong grip she had on Sakura, who thankfully was now calm enough to think clearly, and searched for her dear Sasuke-kun. She was disappointed to find the hallways crowded with students but no Uchiha Sasuke to be seen. She stomped away childishly leaving behind an annoyed Sakura and a sleepy Shikamaru.

"I guess I owe you again, huh?" Sakura sighed as she twirled a piece of her dark chocolate hair between her fingers.

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly, "Not really, just try to stay away from her and the imaginary line she has around Uchiha. Poor bastard having to deal with her constantly…" he leaned against the wall as he watched the young woman from the corner of his eye, "Say, you are showing up tonight, right? I can't do much without the leader of our group."

Sakura grinned up at him, "You bet I'll be there. Wouldn't want to miss my own show now would I?"

Shikamaru chuckled, his frame shaking slightly with the deep rich chuckles that vibrated from within him. He shook his head, "Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight then. Try not to be late and don—"

"Hey Nara! What are you doing talking to that nerd!" a loud rowdy young man yelled from across the hallway, his bright brown rusty colored hair stood out against the white torn hoodie he wore.

"Ah damn," Shikamaru cursed under his breath and then leaned down to whisper into Sakura's ear quickly, "Sorry, I really hate to leave you, but you know how things are…"

"Yeah…" she whispered back almost sadly. If only she hadn't been so stubborn in believing in inner beauty amongst her peers. She could have made many friends long ago if she had just dropped her act in becoming someone else, someone simple, and someone that didn't give a crap about their image but about what was really inside. People these days were too shallow.

Luckily for her she had met Shikamaru her freshmen year in Konoha high school and they became inseparable after that. They were paired up for a science project and she had worried he wouldn't do a thing because of his popularity and obvious bored, tired look he wore all the time in class (and not to mention he was always getting into trouble because he slept during class). She was blown away when they began to work, noticing every little thing and detail he did precisely and calculated. He was smarter than he led anyone to believe, and he liked not having any more attention than what he already had from his popularity at school.

He had surprised her almost towards the end of the school year when he showed up at her house with two concert tickets and a bouquet of flowers for her mother ("It was the polite thing to do," he had argued with a wild blush, it wasn't fair that he was inviting Sakura to a concert without meeting either of her parents before hand and he did want to make a good impression). She had opened the door wearing her multiple piercings, bright colored bangles, glitter makeup, skater shoes, and her favorite ripped, faded jeans along with a pink glittery tank top. He stood amazed and slightly confused, the girl before him was breathtaking, (not that Sakura wasn't already breathtaking with her thick-framed glasses and excessively baggy clothes she wore to school) and he had calmly asked for Sakura only to have the young beauty give a soft hearty laugh. When all the mess was resolved Shikamaru had insisted she go to school they way she usually dressed at home but Sakura had politely declined explaining her silly reasons why.

Months after going to the concert and becoming extremely close friends, Sakura had eagerly asked him why he showed up at her door asking for her time during their freshmen year after a long day of hard practicing. He gave a powerful yawn and while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he told her that it had been a while since he had an intelligent conversation with a fellow classmate from school. She smiled sweetly at him and before he knew it he was on floor with a perky Sakura on top, hugging him to death and squealing in utter happiness.

"Miss Haruno," a voice so smooth and sexy, almost erotic might she say, woke her from her daydream about the past.

His silky voice had her stomach doing flips, "May I ask where you've been? You are five minutes late."

She halted by the door and sheepishly gave her calculus teacher an embarrassed little smile as she felt her face flush accompanied by the rapid beating of her heart against her chest. She tugged on her large sweater nervously as his gaze lit her body on fire, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei…I got stopped in the hallway and…"

"And?" he leaned his weight towards his bulky desk as he rested his hand on the wooden surface. He waited patiently for her answer, his eyes narrowed at the sight of her blush deepening.

'_Silly girl,' _he thought.

"Take a seat Miss Haruno," he sighed and shook his head, his silver locks of hair falling messily around his face.

Sakura, who was now thanking God for letting her get away from explaining her tardiness in front of the class and her extremely attractive teacher, dashed to her seat by the window. She sat down uneasily as her peers watched her closely and quietly took her class materials as Kakashi began his lesson. About thirty minutes into the class her mind began to wander again, especially when Kakashi had his back facing the class as he wrote on the chalkboard.

'_What a nice ass…'_

Sakura shook her head, hoping it would rattle the organ into mush for thinking perversely of her calculus teacher. She turned her attention to the window where she watched the soft petals of cherry blossoms being swayed by the whistling wind and fall delicately down towards the ground.

"Miss Haruno?"

No respond. Her mind was still lost in her thoughts as her gaze lingered longingly outside. Kakashi walked towards her desk and stood in front of her. When that didn't get her attention he slapped his ruler on the surface of her desk violently causing her to shriek in surprise. She jumped in her seat and jerked her head towards Kakashi with wide, shocked eyes; he wore an irritated frown on his handsome face while the rest of the class snickered in the background. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and she wondered silently why her heart hadn't yet escaped the confinements of her ribcage.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked with a red blush spreading across her cheeks.

Kakashi merely sighed, brought his hand to his forehead and massaged his temples gently, "Haruno wait outside until class is over. I'll speak with you with later."

He turned around and headed back to the board where he continued to write the lesson of the day out in chicken scratch. Sakura trudged down towards the door sadly as the snickers still roared across the room. On her way out a crumbled paper hit her in the back of her head and she jerked her head around to see an innocent looking Ino smiling at her misfortune. Sakura had the urge to give the pretty blond a purple eye in front of everyone.

Kakashi caught something out of the corner of his eye fly towards Sakura and hit her on the head. He turned around to the class and frowned when he noticed Uchiha Sasuke smirking behind his hands as he stared at Sakura. The students had quieted and settled down when they noticed the solemn angry look their teacher wore openly on his face. The only one that wasn't like the rest of the class was Sasuke, who was still smirking at the sad Sakura.

"Mr. Uchiha," Kakashi hollered, "Wait outside with Miss Haruno. I will speak with you as well."

Sasuke's head snapped towards Kakashi, confused because he was apparently being blamed for the crumbled paper ball that hit Sakura on the head and angry at Ino for getting him into trouble. He swore under his breath when Kakashi glared at him from the front of the class and stiffly walked out the door with Sakura tugging beside him. He slammed the door on his out. They both stood in silence; neither knew what to say to one another. Sasuke could have cared less about Sakura it wasn't as if he knew her or as if he was close to her. She was just a geek, a really smart geek. She was the only person in the school that he rivaled in grades. And he hated her for it.

Yet something kept tugging at the back of his mind, he could have sworn he'd seen that shade of green eyes before.

Sakura sighed and began to twirl a lock of her hair in her delicate hand. She peered at Sasuke who was busy glaring at the white washed walls in front of him and shook her head at his obvious anger. She sighed, "Sorry for getting you in trouble…"

He snorted, "Whatever."

She frowned, God she hated his crummy attitude; it was as if he had a stick up his ass. How could all the girls like him? It wasn't as if he was the perfect boyfriend material. His personality was the same as a rock in the school garden, cold and hard. The only thing that was remotely good about him was his talent in school, sports, and music…and his good looks…and his kissing, but that didn't count.

Thirty long, boring minutes later Kakashi called them in into the now empty classroom. He sat at his desk like a king upon his throne while Sasuke and Sakura stood before him, "Sasuke," he dropped the formality now that the rest of his students were gone, "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were better than that."

"I didn't do it," he growled angrily through gritted teeth, "It was that ditzy blond."

Kakashi ignored him as he reached into his drawer to fish out a slip of paper and signed it messily before giving it to Sasuke, "Here," Sasuke took it reluctantly.

"You will attend detention tomorrow after school," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"What!" Sasuke slapped his palms down noisily on Kakashi's desk startling Sakura, "You are out of your mind Kakashi! I have a game tomorrow and there is no way I'm missing it!"

Kakashi merely gazed at him, "Don't argue with me Sasuke I'm not in the mood. If you don't show up tomorrow for detention I'll kick you off the team. You may go now," he waved his hand at the seething teenager. If there was one thing Sasuke hated about Kakashi it would have to be having him as a teacher and a coach. He was harder on his team than he was on his students. Sasuke left the room with a slam to the door.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Sakura who was busily looking around the room nervously, "Sakura-chan…That's the fifth time this week. You need to get your head out of the clouds."

She pouted and Kakashi had a hard time trying to be angry with her, "At least try to pay attention," he rose from his seat to stand in front of her. He took her thick-framed glasses from the bridge of her nose, quite aware of her squeaky protests, and stuffed them in the pocket of his coat. She reached up for her glasses but he quickly slapped her hand away.

"I'm being serious Sakura-chan. Get your act together. And for the love of God will you change out of those ridiculous clothes." he sighed. It seemed like he sighing a lot these days and it was all thanks to the petite pink haired girl…well, brown haired girl at the moment.

She turned around angrily, her back facing him, "No!" Why was everyone insisting she change? She was perfectly fine…except for the constant snickering and bullying but otherwise she was pretty happy with her life.

He shook his head, "Fine. I have no choice then…"

Sakura, curious to what Kakashi had implied, turned around to see a slip of paper floating in front of her face. She snatched it from his grasp and read it, "WHAT! You're giving me detention too! That's…that's not fair!"

She could see his wide Cheshire grin, "Who said I was ever fair? Besides I think this will definitely straighten you out…"

"What do you mean 'straighten me out'? I didn't do anything wrong and besides this is totally taking advantage of the power you have as a teacher," she grumbled as she shred the slip of paper to pieces in front of him.

"Yeah well, lets not forget about your double life," the reaction he received was hilarious as her face turned a shade of bright red, "Would you rather I call your Mother and inform her of your dazed behavior in class? Or, you know what? I could show her those cute little drawings you always doodle on your papers. I bet she'd be thrilled," he smiled at her shocked expression.

Her shoulder slumped, "You suck…"

He chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow at detention Sakura-chan."

- - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day was uneventful except for the occasional glare she received from Sasuke. He was obviously pissed at her for his detention, but it wasn't her fault damn it! It was that stupid, air headed bimbo, Ino, who was skipping happily down the hall to catch up to Sasuke. Oh, how Sakura wished she could backhand the blond right about now for humiliating her and hanging on Sasuke like that…

The last school bell rang for the day, causing a great deal of commotion amongst all the students as they rushed to their lockers to get their belongings before going home to relax. Sakura carefully walked to Kakashi's classroom, mindful to keep an eye at her surroundings for any incoming students. The last thing she needed were rumors about her having an affair with her calculus teacher. She shuddered, as much as she loved and adored Kakashi she just couldn't picture herself having any kind of relationship with him. It was just plain wrong. It was like having a relationship with a brother. Besides he was like a bazillion years older than her. Okay maybe that was exaggerating a bit.

Apparently her mind had different views on that, especially once she hit puberty when she started to notice the opposite sex, always cheering her on and making perverse comments about Kakashi, not that Sakura never enjoyed them, but it was just getting hard trying to hide her embarrassment away from him. For goodness sake, he used to baby-sit her when she was younger. There wasn't any reason for her to be embarrassed he had already seen her naked numerous of times when he had to change her diaper…or help her to the potty…or bathed her…or…the list went on as Sakura's mind keep chugging back memory lane.

She was almost at her destination when a rough hand pulled her down the hallway away from Kakashi's classroom, "Wha—!"

"Sorry kiddo, but I promised your Mom I'd drop you off right after school," Kakashi smiled at her surprised face, "Besides, she invited me over for dinner. Won't that be fun Sakura-chan?"

She huffed, "Yeah, fun."

- - - - - - - - - -

Coming home with Kakashi was a bit out of the ordinary, Sakura decided. Her Mother had opened the door squealing in utter happiness at seeing him after so many months yet when her Mother took a long look at Sakura she ushered her up to her room to immediately change with a good slap to the rear.

"Aunty it's been a while," he said charmingly as he picked his napkin up to wipe his mouth clean.

"Kakashi-kun I'm so glad you came over. You have no idea how happy you've made me," Mrs. Haruno happily replied while clasping her hands in front of her chest dreamingly. Sakura, who was sitting across from Kakashi, stuck her tongue out at him. It was disgusting to see him wooing her Mother and it was bad enough he was making her look lousy too.

"Sakura behave!"

"Yes Mom," her tone bored, she played with the vegetables on her china plate with her fork and mixed them around with the mashed potatoes and gravy. Her Father was busy reading quietly while her Mother and Kakashi were in an animated conversation about who knows what.

When seven o'clock rolled by Sakura excused herself from the table, which went unnoticed by Kakashi and her Mother who were still talking and laughing, except for her Father who had asked for a goodbye kiss, which had caused her to flush brightly. That man was too watchful even when he was busy reading his paper.

She dashed to her room, quickly changed clothes, applied light makeup, fixed her vibrant pink hair into a messy half ponytail with glittery clips holding her bangs out of her face, and searched for her skater shoes in less than ten minutes. It was a new record. She sported a faded, jean mini skirt, her favorite pink bangles and her multiple earrings, a red halter-top that exposed the flower tattoo on her shoulder…the one she got for her sixteen birthday from Itachi.

Sakura sneaked out the house quietly and jogged a couple of blocks away from her home. She reached the neighborhood park in minutes and found Sasuke waiting patiently for her leaning against his motorcycle. His frown disappeared when he felt her presence near.

"Took you long enough Pinky," he smirked at her pout.

"Yeah, well, whatever jerk," she gave him the middle finger. He chuckled, which caused Sakura's insides to turn to mush. She huffed as he handed her a helmet and helped her on the bike, she kept worrying he'd see her panties the way her skirt kept riding up and it was now obvious he did see them as the smirk he wore grew.

"Ready?" he asked as he reached behind to grab her hands and wrap them around his body. She felt her heart beating violently against her chest, heat radiating from her face.

"Ready you jerk," she replied with her face against his back, her answer muffled by his shirt. As much as she found Sasuke to be one of the most intelligent guys from school, he was sure stupid for not recognizing her as the geek from his class.

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** New story, what do you think?

Just to clear some things up: Sakura goes by a different name when she meets with Sasuke and her friends after school (It will be clearer next chapter) the only one that knows about her secret is Shikamaru, and Kakashi is a very, very, very distant cousin (if you're wondering what kind of relationship he has with Sakura, that is).

Naruto will make an appearance next chapter, which I am so giddy about…maybe I should have Itachi show up as well.


	2. Rock on!

**A/N:** I'm aware I took forever in updating and for that I am deeply sorry. I know how it is to wait for a story to update…it sucks. I was soooooo brain dead (still am as a matter of fact) I just couldn't write anything. Well folks, here's the new chapter for Rock Princess. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bright-lit house stood out against the dark night as music pumped from every crevice and every opened window. Sakura stared at the figures that leisurely walked inside hand in hand to the party, greeting and kissing as they neared the others who stood by the doors. Her eyes went back to Sasuke's helmet, midnight black with blood red streaks, and then slowly she let eyes wander down to his bare neck where a small swirling tattoo stood out against his pale skin. Her arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's frame as he drove, squeezing gently every time he made a sharp turn or sped up, and laid her head comfortably on the back of his neck.

Sakura smiled sweetly when she heard Sasuke hum one of her songs quietly, his deep voice vibrating his upper torso and trembling into her body. She liked that particular song being hummed by him; his deep voice complimented the slow melody well. He had commented once about the rhythm and beat to it but refrained from saying anything about the lyrics. He wasn't too keen on love songs even if he wrote and sang some for his band.

It was odd, really, to witness Uchiha Sasuke humming her love song. It seemed as though he was trying to impress her...

But it could just be her mind playing tricks on her. Why would the great Uchiha Sasuke want to impress her? It wasn't as if she was the best out of all the girls that followed him...well, maybe she was the best, but that wasn't the point.

Sakura always pondered at night why Sasuke kept following her and why she kept coming back to him. She couldn't really describe him, besides the usual ugly words that always managed to leak from her lips at every encounter. He was so secretive, so quiet and reserved, but he slowly changed with time and so did she without noticing. She laughed at herself at one point during their hot and frenzy make-out session when she realized the old saying _'the quiet ones are always the wild ones"_.

She smiled, adjusting her arms around his torso slightly.

When she first met him, which was a long time ago in kindergarten and thankfully he doesn't remember; he had smitten her with his large grin, sparkling charcoal eyes, and playfulness. Although back then he was the biggest, spoiled crybaby and now he was (she could easily say) the biggest, spoiled asshole.

Giggling to herself to where her thoughts were going, Sakura rubbed her inner thighs along Sasuke's legs initiation a little growl. She loved teasing him; it was always amusing to watch him beg in his own way. Sakura gave a high-pitched squeal and a big squeeze on his body when he sped up causing the bike to fly off the speed bump. He chuckled deeply and rubbed a calloused hand on her thigh, moving her skirt up higher to her waist. She in return huffed in irritation and quickly pinched his hand hard, but he simply snorted and clamped his hand tightly on her thigh as she tried to pry his fingers off.

"Mou, Sasuke! You perv!"

She slapped his shoulder, gritting her teeth in annoyance as the hold on her thigh tightened possessively, "Let go!"

Her whimpering protests became louder when his hand skillfully rubbed her thigh softly up and down, rough skin grazing her smooth skin. While still fondling Sakura from behind, Sasuke maneuvered dangerously between the cars that fought over parking spaces for the party. He stopped suddenly in the crammed driveway causing Sakura to bump right into his back with his hand still rubbing her gently as her small hands fisted in his shirt angrily. He jumped off, removed his helmet quickly to reveal a triumph smirk adorning his handsome face with twinkling dark, charcoal eyes as he held a hand out for Sakura, who sat uncomfortably on the bike with her hands tugging on the mini skirt.

She slapped his hand away, quite aware of the disapproving frown she saw through the corner of her eye, slipped off the bike as carefully as she could with one hand still holding the skirt down.

It was bad enough she decided to wear that infernal mini skirt, which was odd because she never wore anything outside the house that was short enough to reveal panties and she had been hanging around Sasuke lately who for some reason had this uncanny effect on her to make her want to dress sexy, which by the way she was wearing her favorite bright pink panties with a handwritten name in permanent marker, but she wasn't about to reveal whose name it was that easily.

Yet now she was regretting ever putting on the mini skirt, as it seemed it brought out the worst in Sasuke...or was it the best? She couldn't tell the difference, but either way she wasn't about to think about his recent behavior...one that involved a lot more touching and biting that left nasty marks behind. Not that she was complaining, but she couldn't help but wonder to what ever happened to the once innocent pecks they shared as musicians to the more brutal and primal kisses that they shared behind locked doors.

With a little sway to her hips she walked past Sasuke, but not before giving him the middle finger and a quiet _'go to hell'. _Not satisfied, and one not to take insults, he snatched her wrist roughly, pulled her to his chest and before he could claim her lips in a hungry, desperate kiss that always had her begging for more she whipped her head to the side to catch Shikamaru giving her the usual frown as Sasuke's lips smooched her cheek instead.

Growling, he pulled on her wrist a bit more painfully causing her to squeak.

"Pinky."

She sighed; another fight lost to that ridiculous nickname he said so suave, "Jerk."

A hard stare and a deeper frown, "...fine."

Sakura sagged in his hold and instantly felt a sort of giddiness radiating from Sasuke (in a perverse way might she add silently) as his arms enveloped her possessively against his body. His thick, raven hair tickled her cheek causing quiet giggles to bubble out from her plump lips, although a warm mouth silenced the soft giggles instantly. Taken by surprise Sakura immediately bit down on his lower lip causing Sasuke to recoil in shock and stare at her questioningly. She stared back realizing her mistake and inwardly cursed her stupidity.

"…"

Sasuke brought his hand to wipe the blood off his lip and Sakura couldn't tell with his stoic yet surprised face if he was upset or not.

"…Sorry?" She squeaked and immediately she cringed at the sound of her voice faltering.

The hard stare he gave her sent a shiver down her spine and inwardly she felt her tummy doing painful flips in apprehension. She knew that look he was giving her, dark and angered. Laughing nervously, Sakura pecked him lightly on the cheek before dashing off to Shikamaru's side for safety. There was no knowing what he'd do to her and Sakura really wasn't in any mood to be in the presence of an almighty Uchiha tantrum.

"You alright?" Shikamaru tilted his head to the side, peering at Sakura who twisted her hands nervously while stealing glances at Sasuke. He stood straight by his motorcycle, his helmet still clasped in his hand tightly while his dark gaze focused on Sakura.

She turned around, looped her arm around Shikamaru's, aware with the stare that burned the back of her head, "Yeah."

It was about three hours into the party when the group began to set their instruments up. Three hours in which Sakura tried her best to ignore Sasuke's angry stare. It would have been fine had Sasuke not been purposely making her uncomfortable from across the room with his constant suggestive gestures. She could still remember the last time he swore revenge on her and it was not pretty. She had spent a whole Saturday being his personal maid…complete with the maid outfit. She was thankful his parents were out of town along with Itachi.

Sakura squeaked when an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back into a hard chest. She looked up and noticed rusty brown hair blocking her view. A frown marred her features as she realized who was holding her still. She wiggled in his grasp and elbowed him hard in the gut when he commented about how whipped she was.

"Geez, no need to get violent," Kiba gave her a wicked grin as she held him a choke hold.

"Geez, no need to be a retard," she grumbled as he gagged for air, "and what did I tell you about sneaking up on me, you butthole!"

Shikamaru sighed from where he stood, a guitar strapped to his torso. He walked towards Sakura and Kiba, who at the meantime were wrestling on the floor with Sakura's panties in full view. A couple of guys that were nearby whistled at Sakura enjoying the free view, but as she twisted and wiggled around they were disappointed to see a name on her panties. Shikamaru didn't bother saying anything to Sakura since she was too busy at the moment to care as she twisted Kiba's arm behind his back. He bent down, his hand pulling down on Sakura's skirt to cover the bright pink polka dotted panties…with Sasuke's name written in bold black. She squeaked, arms flaring behind her back to cover and hold her skirt down in place.

Blushing a brilliant red she whispered angrily, "Did Sasuke see?"

Looking around the room Shikamaru noticed the Uchiha gone, "No."

"Good," she nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was pissed.

One moment he had her where he wanted her, whimpering and moaning under his hands and the next she was scampering off leaving him with a bloody lip. Oh, she was not going to get away with it. He was going to make sure of it. There was no way Pinky was going to go unpunished…

Turning sharply at a corner Sasuke collided with a hard body. He braced the wall for support, his eyes mad with anger as he stared at the stranger's feet. Irritated beyond belief and pissed enough to take his frustration out on a poor unsuspecting soul he opened his mouth to initiate a fight when the words died in his mouth as his eyes landed on the stranger's face.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Smiling a mischievous smile the stranger's sky blue eyes twinkled, "Why do you want to know? Don't tell me you missed me that much."

Sasuke scowled as the blond gave him a cheeky grin. Balling his fists tightly he answered through gritted teeth, "No, Naruto. Get the hell out of my face before I paint the walls with your blood."

"Oh, touchy aren't we?" Naruto bowed mockingly to him, smiling when he heard the dark-haired teen growl and moved aside as Sasuke pushed past him almost stomping outside to get away from the people at the party.

Smiling one more time Naruto shook his head as he muttered under his breath, "Still an asshole, huh?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bouncing to get the feel of adrenaline to race throughout her body, Sakura bobbed her head to Kiba's practiced thumps on the drums as she moved the bass guitar to a more comfortable position. The guitar strap was borrowed from Shikamaru, she had forgotten hers again when she raced out the door to meet Sasuke at the park. It was a bit big and she had adjusted the length earlier, but it was still biting into her skin and she cursed herself for wearing a halter-top.

"Ready?" drawled Shikamaru's lazy voice beside her. Sakura nodded eagerly and threw a smile over to Kiba who was purposely picking his nose to piss her off. The smile she wore slipped off her face completely; she felt an eyebrow twitch in annoyance, and she quickly bent down to grab her shoe to throw at Kiba.

Her aim never missed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooding like there was no tomorrow Sasuke glared at the passing people who dared to wave at him. He quickly turned around and flopped on the grass still upset with earlier. It wasn't in his nature to be violent or moody, he was hot tempered that he would admit, but lately he just felt like tearing people in half especially if Pinky was involved. He was still a bit ticked off that the girl he had been secretly dating for the past four months was still a mystery to him. He had no idea where she lived and to his outmost embarrassment he didn't even know her name. Try and make out with a hot girl and not even be able to moan or whisper her name. It was a mess.

So, why did he bother sticking with her? He had no idea why, but he assumed it was just his hormones acting out…that or he was falling hard for the strange pink haired girl. He didn't mind though because somehow it felt right and every time Sasuke saw her he knew she belonged to him and him alone.

Feeling warm arms wrap around his neck Sasuke leaned back relinquishing the feel of a soft body. Closing his eyes he concentrated as he felt the two large mounds press into his back…

_Pinky's boobs aren't that big, are they?_

Suddenly realizing where that train of thought went Sasuke turned around, fast enough that he thought he would get a whiplash and came face to face with a smiling Ino.

"What the hell!"

Biting a red fingernail flirtatiously Ino batted her eyelashes, "Hi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared at her, "What do you want Yamanaka?"

Ino giggled and scooted closer to Sasuke who at the moment looked as if he would explode in a mad rage, "Nothing really, just you of course."

He scowled, "I thought I told you I'm not interested."

She sighed dreamingly while twirling a thick strand of her shiny blond hair. Leaning towards him she whispered into his ear provocatively, "And I thought I told you I wanted you."

Having enough of her constant implied comments and annoying company Sasuke pushed Ino off him roughly, she gave a squeak when she hit the grass, and gave her the meanest glare he could muster. She watched in shock as his eyes lit up in anger making them look almost like red pools of blood.

"I already have a girlfriend. So back off or you will regret ever being born Yamanaka."

He definitely wasn't one to threaten girls, although he did enjoy scaring them when they wouldn't leave him alone, but damn this girl sure knew how to grate his nerves. He walked off leaving behind a somewhat teary eyed Ino to look for either the bastard of his cousin Sai, Sasuke knew that asshole would be at the party trying to get his Pinky, or the gay Hyuuga, not that Sasuke knew if he was gay or anything but he liked to call him that just to piss him off, for a smoke. Both bastards carried a pack of cigarettes anywhere they went (Sasuke used to but after he hooked up with Pinky she had forbidden any kind of tobacco on him or else he wouldn't be able to make out with her, she hated the taste) and Sasuke really needed a smoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Strumming the base guitar Sakura slowly bobbed her head to the beat as Shikamaru started playing the electric guitar. Kiba came into the song, the sound of his pounding on the drums vibrating the room as the people yelled for Sakura to sing. She smiled as she looked up, winking as she spotted her friend Hinata wave slightly at her. Sakura looked around for Sasuke noticing he wasn't present in the room and felt a part of her want to beat his ass for not supporting her when she played (damn that boy, she always supported him when he played with his band and he had the balls to disappear as she performed just because he was still probably pissed off about the whole biting-lip incident, she was caught off guard, damn it!).

Inching towards the microphone Sakura breathed deeply before letting it out in a hum. She bobbed her again and Kiba suddenly stopped pounding on the drums gaining everyone's attention.

"Do you think that I'm a whore?"

Kiba hit the drumsticks loudly together while Sakura kept picking the strings to the base guitar. Shikamaru was still playing his part; his didn't change much in the song while Sakura and Kiba played their weird little song almost as they were battling. Kiba banged the drums loudly and stopped as he sung his part. It was quite odd but it definitely got everyone's attention in the room and not to mention the song was different than the usual stuff they played. This was their playful song…at least it was Kiba and Sakura's playful and weird song.

"Yeah, I do! The way you always go oh! and ah!"

Shikamaru shook his head as his band members kept singing. They just had to pick their practice song to play at this party. He hoped it wouldn't in any way ruin any future gigs, because he hated that damn perverted song.

Halfway through the song Sakura looked up and noticed a pair of shockingly blue eyes on her. She took in his appearance; he was tall maybe as tall as Sasuke and he had messy blond sun kissed hair, but it was his eyes that were hypnotizing her. They were so clear and so blue making them look almost like the morning sky. He wore a black fitted t-shirt with a cute little orange fox on the pocket, his jeans were a bit baggy and ripped and it gave Sakura the impression of a bad boy.

_Uh, oh! I think he's checking me out…but he's not that bad looking either…_

Sakura shook her head realizing what she was just thinking; Sasuke would have a fit if he caught her ogling some other guy that wasn't him. She turned around quickly, a bright blush heating her face when the stranger smiled at her almost seductively.

_Uh, oh! Not good._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still no Sasuke to be found and it was already an hour since she had played with her band. Ok, she was now officially pissed. What a bastard leaving her like this, all alone without a date at a party…besides he was her only ride back home, unless she could find Shikamaru. She puffed her cheeks out in frustration and she was almost tempted to write his cell phone number on the wall in black marker just so all his fan-girls would call him nonstop. She smiled at that thought not realizing she was being watched. Crackling evilly and looking around the crowded room for a black marker (she was hoping she would find a permanent marker that way whoever hosted the party would be pissed enough to pick a fight with Sasuke). Sakura was indeed in the mood for revenge.

She spotted one sitting innocently on the counter and she reached over to grab it, but a tan hand (male, definitely male) grabbed her hand instead and twirled her around while backing her against the wall. Surprised she looked up quickly almost bumping foreheads with the blond stranger. He gave a hearty laugh and Sakura swore she could feel the tingling of his laughter traveling in her body.

"H-hello," she squeaked as a wild blush stained her cheeks. Dam her hormones and hot looking men.

He gave her a boyish grin, "Hello," he leaned down his hot breath ghosting over her quivering lips, "What's your name?"

"…"

Sakura stared as his eyes twinkled mischievously and her breath froze when he pecked her softly on the corner of her lips. Wide-eyed, Sakura could only gape as he smiled sweetly. No one had ever been that daring before…Sasuke took a while (a week at each other's throat) before he kissed her, tongue and all…and Itachi, well he was just a sex god…

She felt a tight grasp suddenly on her upper arm forcefully dragging her away from the blond stranger who stood smirking. She struggled against the hold; it was slowly bruising her skin and she whimpered when the hold tightened. Looking up she noticed Sasuke frowning as his other arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Naruto," he growled under his breath. Sakura looked back at the blond as he shrugged causing Sasuke to tighten his hold a bit more painfully, "What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged childishly again, "Nothing much. Why do you want to know, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke growled again, the dark aura around him thickening heavily. Sakura was in no mood to watch him pick a fight so she looked up, snuggling against his front and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "Sasukeee-kun, could you let go of me, puleaze?"

He shifted his glare on her, "Shut-up."

"Ah, bastard! That's no way to speak to a girl!" Naruto rolled his sleeve up and Sasuke gently pushed Sakura aside. Having enough Sakura quickly pecked Sasuke on the lips, his attention going back on her and he watched as she dashed away towards Shikamaru at the end of the room.

"So, where were we?" Sasuke turned back to Naruto a smirk playing on his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning came sooner than Sakura had expected. The alarm clock had crashed into the wall when it went off (courtesy of Haruno Sakura) damn thing was so loud and she hated being roused from her sleep so early in the morning. She was still a bit tired from yesterday night and she was happy both her parents were fast asleep when she sneaked inside the house. Yawning Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily as her mother placed a plate of eggs and bacon before her. She thanked her beaming mother (a rare sight indeed, it could have been an aftermath from yesterday's dinner guest…Kakashi.) Her father was quietly reading the paper and sipping his dark coffee like everyday.

"Oh," her mother exclaimed and she twirled around to place a soft kiss on top of Sakura's brown wig, "I just remembered. I called Mikoto-chan and asked her if her son could take you to school. He'll be here shortly so hurry up with your breakfast Sakura."

Sakura stopped eating, her mouth wide open as her mother smiled at her, "What! Momma I don't need you to set me up with any of your friend's sons."

Mrs. Haruno's smile widened, her grey eyes twinkling, "Sweetie, lord knows you need a good push in the right direction. Besides he's a good looking young man and I doubt you'll ever find one on your own the way you're always hiding behind those hideous clothes and wig."

"But-"

"No buts young lady now hurry up and wait outside until you're ride comes to pick you up."

Sighing dejectedly Sakura could only slump her shoulders as her appetite left her, "Ok…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes. Her ride was fifteen freaking minutes late. Kicking a stone angrily Sakura cursed her mother and her mystery ride to eternity.

"Never knew you had a thing for speaking to no one, Sakura."

_OHMYGOSH!_

Slowly turning around Sakura came face to face with God!

"…!"

"What, do I have something on my face?" Itachi rubbed his face slightly, chuckling as Sakura's face flamed a cherry red. He motioned to his car as he opened his door, "Sorry that I'm late I had some unpleasant business to attend to this morning."

She almost skipped to the other side of the car, hopping into the seat as she watched him dreamingly, "That's ok."

Itachi turned to look at Sakura and stared as a silly grin formed on her blushing face. He gave her a little smirk, "So, tell me about this secret life of yours that Kakashi tells me so much about."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was flying on clouds. That's how she was feeling right now as she walked to her class twenty-five minutes late. She twirled around dancing and feeling as if she was floating above the ground. After spilling everything to Itachi, because damn that hot man had so much control over her that she'd do anything for him, he dropped her off at the front of the school and pecked her forehead softly. It was enough to cause foam in her mouth.

She skidded to halt as she came to her calculus room still smiling silly. She opened the door loudly, "Good morning Kakashi-sensei!" Her smile faltered when she noticed the blond boy, Naruto, from yesterday wearing a purple bruise on his cheek while he stood beside Kakashi.

Kakashi glared at her, "You're late Miss Haruno. I hope you have a valid excuse, if not that you'll be seeing more of me after school."

Sakura heard the _'ohhs'_ from her classmates as they watched the scene unfold. She hesitated, her mood from earlier dampening slightly as Kakashi looked at her quite grumpily. She looked down apologetic, yeah right, after having been kissed by the Uchiha Itachi she knew she'd be high on happiness until the day ended no matter what.

She muttered pathetically, "My ride was late sensei, sorry."

He sighed rubbing his aching temples, "This is your last warning. Don't make a habit of being late anymore or you will be sent to the dean. Understood?"

She nodded and dashed to her desk while secretly stealing a glance at Sasuke. Sakura noticed the corner of his lip was a bit swollen and purple, but she guessed it was due to the fight he had with Naruto. She was glad she skipped it.

"Ok, class. This is Uzumaki Naruto. He just transferred recently so please make him feel welcome," Kakashi patted him on the shoulder and he returned the gesture by smiling. A couple of girls in the room squealed excitedly, another hot guy in their class to stalk. Goody!

"Uh sensei," Naruto began as he scratched his head nervously, "Where do I sit?"

Kakashi looked around and spotted an empty seat beside Sakura who was blushing a thousand shades of red, "Right next to Haruno Sakura," he smirked evilly when he noticed her shaking in anger, "Please raise your hand up Miss Haruno."

Slowly she raised her hand and glared at Kakashi as he went back to the board. Naruto walked towards her, smiling sweetly as he watched her carefully. He stopped in front of her with his hand held out as he introduced himself, "Hi. I'm Naruto. Pleased to meet you."

She heard Sasuke snort in the background followed by a couple of curses, "Sakura. The pleasure is all mine, Naruto-san."

He grinned and sat down beside her, his eyes never leaving her face. Naruto scooted until he was side by side with Sakura and she looked back surprised at the sudden contact. He whispered softly against her cheek, his trademark mischievous smile on his lips, "Don't I get a kiss?"

"…what?"

Sakura felt a sudden pull on her head; the brown wig was tugged off her scalp roughly letting her pink tresses free to fall gently on her shoulders. Naruto quickly plucked the thick framed glasses off her nose and tossed them aside on the floor.

The class was eerily quiet.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence as he jumped from his seat wide eyed and shocked, "What the fuck!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **There's probably like a bazillion grammar mistakes, but at the moment I could care less. I was in such a hurry to finish this chapter that I sorta just zipped through it quickly without double checking. XD


End file.
